User blog:BrandonLane/Brandon's Individuality Diary
Hey y'all Brandon fans! So this week was individuality! One of the best weeks in Glee, it's all about embracing who you are, and showing the real person you are. When I first got in the house I met so many wonderful people! Some that I have now became great friends with. I think the first person I met was Ryan, and he was a really fun and cool guy. As each contender came we got to know eachother. When Robert came in to tell us the theme, I literally almost flipped out from excitement! And when I found out we were going to sing Don't Stop Believing, Glee's anthem, I wanted to cry from happiness. I was really happy with my line, I felt it showcased my talent very well. When Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) came in the room, I wanted to scream! Lea Michele was my inspiration, and my favorite actress on Glee. When we sang our HWA song I was so nervous. I didn't know how this was going to go, and when Lea praised my performance it made my light up! When she said I won the HWA I felt like I was in a dream, it was so surreal. I was so happy that she said I reminded her of Rachel Berry, my heart literally skipped a beat when she told me that. I was happy our song was I Love Rock N' Roll, it's a great 80's classic. My one on one with Lea Michele was wonderful! She helped me figure out what I wanted to do with my parts of the song. She was a delight to hang out with, and hopefully I will get to see her again, except next time on Glee. In the booth I met Nikki, she was so sweet. Vocal booth is one of my favorite parts of Project Glee to do. When I sang my line to Nikki she loved it, she said I reminded her of Shanna last year. I literally felt so good inside to hear such good things so far. In choreography we met Zach, and he is absolutely hilarious and fun to be around. Zach taught us our moves, and helped make sure we did good. Some did better than others. On set we met Erik our wonderful director. He had directed some of the most famous singers. I really enjoyed our video, it was fun and so GLEE. I enjoyed getting to smash stuff in the room, it made me feel like a diva. I had a lot of fun with all of the contenders, and it was sad thinking someone would be leaving. The reveal of the bottom three was very scary. I was nervous to see how everyone did, and I was so relieved to know I was first on the call back list. I hated to hear that Connor, Tyler, and Jacob had to perform for Ryan, they were such great people! When we found out Jacob was leaving, we all cried and hugged him goodbye. The next day we did back-up vocals to his version of Keep Holding On. It was very emotional, and I know that although he didn't win, he will do amazing things outside of Glee. Tune in next time for a steamy episode of Project Glee! Category:Blog posts